Предтечи
:"Безрезультатно испробовав все возможные стратегии, мои создатели активировали кольца. Они и все остальные разумные организмы на расстоянии трех радиусов галактического центра - погибли, как и планировалось." : - Сияющая Искра 343, объясняя исчезновение Предтеч. Предтечи это древняя раса просветленных существ, которые были творцами и строителями колец-Ореолов, Ковчега и миров-Щитов, а также артефактов, которые были найдены на планетах Предел, Земля, Сигма Октана IV, Жатва, Аркадия, Сангхелиос, Кхоло и родной планете Пророков. Все, что на данный момент известно о Предтечах, было почерпнуто из этих артефактов. До Предтеч, как считается, существовала другая инопланетная расса, известная как Предшественники (Precursors — термин, означающий «тот, который предшествует и указывает путь другим». Предшественники превосходили Предтеч по своему развитию). Инопланетный конгломерат, известный как Ковенант, поклонялся Предтечам как богам. Значительную часть своих технологий Ковенант почерпнул из артефактов Предтеч, разбросанных по всей галактике. Любой, кто уродовал или уничтожал эти реликвии, объявлялся еретиком. Предтечи представляли из себя двуногих существ с пятью пальцами на руках, но это, возможно, было лишь интерпритацией Кортаны, почерпнувшей сведения о них на Ореоле Альфа. История :"Предтечи были мудрыми, очень умными и благородными людьми, с верой в мир и справедливость в сердце смело столкнулись они с противником, пытаясь избавиться от него." :- Кортана о Предтечах. Предтечи были чрезвычайно продвинутой цивилизацией, приходя к власти после исчезновения Предшественников. Предтечи достигли пика своего развития незадолго до активации Ореолов, приблизительно за 100 000 лет до 2552 года, в заключительные дни войны в Потопом. Они были единственной известной цивилизацией, когда-либо достигнувшей 1 уровня технологического развития, измеряемого по технологическим достижениям; превосходила их только таинственная цивилизация существ, названных Предшественики с уровнем технологических достижений 0, доказательства чего были найдены на различных планетах. Факт того, что Ореолы были разбросаны по всей галактике, также намекает на возможность того, что империя Предтеч покрывала большую часть галактики, если не все. Их цивилизация базировалась вокруг «Покровительства», веры в свою роль защитников всей жизни в галактике. Они, по-видимому, контролировали развитие других разумных существ в галактике посредством такого вмешательства, которое гарантировало, что данная цивилизация будет следовать по пути мира, свободного от конфликтов. Сами Предтечи были цивилизацией почти полностью безконфликтной, и в какой-то момент их истории они полностью отказались от оружия, полагая, что они больше не нуждаются в нем. Это решение в конечном итоге ослабило их, когда произошло нападение Потопа. Позднейшая история цивилизации свидетелствует о том, как группа Предтеч-исследователей вступила в контакт с инопланетным паразитом, известным как Потоп, на планете G617g (подробности этого первого контакта отсутствуют). После первого контакта Предтечи признали большую опасность Потопа для всей галактики и попытались сдержать его распространение. Однако даже они недооценили потенциал Потопа к обучению и адаптации, полагая, что это не живые существа, а очень заразная болезнь. Таким образом, попытка удержать Потоп провалилась, так как Предтечи использовали методы, более подходящие для борьбы с болезнями. Они пытались изолировать Потоп, а не атаковать и уничтожить. Предтечи не начинали войну, пока не стало слишком поздно. Когда Предтечи уже были не в силах сдерживать распространение Потопа - началась война. В течение этого конфликта, продлившегося триста лет, Предтечи изучали Потоп в специальных лабораториях, таких, как Газовая Шахта, расположенной в атмосфере планеты Порог (газовый гигант в солнечной системе Соэлл), пытаясь обнаружить любые его слабости. Вскоре Предтечи поняли, что обычные военные тактики были неэффективны против бесконечного натиска паразитов, и разработали новое оружие и стратегию борьбы с Потопом. Стражи (роботы, обладающие ограниченным искуссвенным интеллектом, запрограммированы на уничтожение Потопа и защиту построек Предтеч) были созданы, как средство локального, точечного подавления паразитов. Командование Предтеч также собиралось использовать особые боевые группы, которые должны были вызывать преждевременный взрыв звезды той системы, что находилась под угрозой заражения, сжигая все планеты системы пламенем искусственной сверхновой. Однако оказалось, что такая тактика лишь замедляла, но не останавливала распространение Потопа. Лидеры Предтеч поняли, что единственный способ остановить Потоп состоял в том, чтобы лишить его питания, останавливая, таким образом, его рост. В конечном счете Предтечи, дабы заморить Потоп голодом до смерти, создали Ореолы, оружие, убивающее в галактике всю разумную жизнь, способную питать Потоп. Поначалу Предтечи не хотели использовать Ореолы, полагая, что они должны продолжать защищать жизнь, а не уничтожать ее. Это привело к долгим и мучительным дебатам, а впоследствии и к гражданской войне, но в итоге было решено, что Ореолы являются единственным средством, способным остановить Потоп. В это время Могильному разуму удалось убедить ИИ Предтеч класса Претендент, Служителя Смещения 032, объединиться с Потопом. Вскоре Служитель Смещения повел огромный флот паразитов в атаку на последний рубеж Предтеч, последний барьер между тем, что они могли защитить и тем, что они были вынуждены уступить. Наконец Предтечи исчерпали все альтернативы и вынуждены были активировать Ореолы, уничтожив себя и всех разумных существ в галактике, за исключением тех видов, которых они эвакуировали на Ковчег. Потоп был ликвидирован. Предтечи оставили после себя автоматизированные системы и роботов, для того, чтобы заново заселить галактику существами, что были сохранены на Ковчеге. Предтечи пожертвовали собой, чтобы активировать Ореолы - их последнее оружие; они до последнего защищали Ореол Альфа, пока Наставник не активировал его, дабы очистить галактику. Технологии Предтеч thumb|250px|Страж и Смотритель Ореола.Технологическое развитие Предтеч было чрезвычайно высоким и прогрессивным. Им удавалось создавать твердые поверхности из энергии, строить каналы телепортации Ореолов и создать ряд других высокотехнологичных машин. Ореолы, (Микросфера Дайсона Модель II), которые связаны через порталы с Ониксом и Ковчегом (Установка 00), являются наиболее значимыми образцами технологий Предтеч. Искусственная планета Оникс, в частности, свидетельствует об их способности к проектированию и созданию сооружений огромных масштабов, а также об их превосходном понимании технологии гиперпространственных перемещений в "пространстве скольжения". Пока неизвестно, в какой мере их технологии были основаны на технологиях Предшественников, если таковые были. Светочи ковенантов (которые фактически являются оборудованием, позаимствованным у Предтеч, настроенным так, чтобы находить другие объекты Предтеч) обнаружили людей, которых поначалу ошибочно определили как артефакты Предтеч. Это привело к первому контакту Человечества и Ковенанта, которое в последствии обернулось кровопролитной войной. Ковенанты поклонялись Предтечам, но сражались с людьми, которые были описаны пророчеством как потомки Предтеч. Мысль о живых Предтечах в Галактике (названных в пророчестве Пользователями) ужасала руководство Ковенанта. В попытке защитить свою религию Пророки Истины, Жалости и Милосердия решили скрыть истинную роль человечества от остальной части Ковенанта и объявили людей Еретиками, разжигая, таким образом, войну между Человечеством и Ковенантом. Хурагок (Инженеры), биологические роботы, единственное известное создание Предтеч, которое выступало на стороне Ковенанта. Также Предтечи имели технологию, позволяющую воспроизводить любые живые организмы по закодированному в потоке данных набору ДНК/РНК, что позволило заново населить галактику разумными существами после запуска Ореолов. Предтечи оказались генетически связаны с людьми, что может быть подтверждено сообщением в памяти сервера-05 Ирис о людях, дающих "ответы" на "тайны" Предтеч, а также заявление ИИ Служителя Смещения (Halo: Contact Harvest). Это также объясняет, почему Пророки натравили Ковенант на человечество, зная, что люди - наследники Предтечей и могут подорвать их могущество. Вооружение thumb|200px|Группа солдат Предтеч использует лучевое оружие. Предтечи и Стражи использовали широкий спектр вооружения. В борьбе с Потопом очень эффективным оказалось мощное лучевое оружие, оно позволяло сжигать паразитов до того, как те смогут возродить других тварей. Предтечи также могли объединить несколько пучков энергии в один поток, чтобы усилить его мощность. Предтечи создавали устройства, которые строили армии машин для борьбы с Потопом, чтобы не посылать своих соратников на линию фронта. Предтечи, очевидно, активно использовали плазменное оружие; оружие и технологии Ковенанта базируются исключительно на артефактах Предтеч. Вполне возможно, что энергетическое оружие Предтеч еще не полностью освоено Ковенантом и ему не удалось использовать его на полную мощность. Стражи обладали оружием, излучающим оранжевый направленный энергетический луч, используемым прежде всего для борьбы с Потом. Более совершенные модели Стражей (Старший Страж) обладали более мощной и точной модификацией этого оружия. Их энергетические лучи окрашены синим цветом. Разновидностями этого оружия Стражей могут владеть люди и некоторые расы Ковенанта. Подавители (большие роботы, разработанные для борьбы с крупными вспышками Потопа) имеют более мощное вооружение, чем Стражи. Их первое оружие - две автоматические пушки, выстрелы которых похожи на ковенантский игольник или шипомет, но являются более мощными, а их снаряды красного цвета вместо розового снаряда игольника. Второй оружие - ракетная пусковая установка. Ракеты накрывали большую площадь и наносили большой ущерб. Третье оружие похоже на энергетический луч Стражей, но обладает большей мощностью и увеличенной дальностью. Четвертое оружие представляет собой четыре металлических когтя. Когда вражеский транспорт или крупный паразит приближается к Подавителю, он временно прекращает атаки, опускается прямо над объектом атаки, гравилифт Подавителя поднимает «жертву» к когтям, которые начинают уничтожать ее. Стражи Оникса обладали значительно более мощным вооружением. Они были описаны как сферы, окруженные тремя парящими вокруг них блокираторами, имеющими мощные энергетические щиты; защищая Стража, эти блокираторы неожиданно «выпрыгивали» в нужное место, чтобы отразить выстрел или другой объект, двигающийся с высокой скоростью. Блокираторы не активировались на медленно двигающиеся объекты, эту слабость в их конструкции использовала команда Сабля, чтобы уничтожить одного из Стражей. Их энергетическое оружие выглядит как одиночный, медленный заряжающися золотой луч, который может пробить броню SPI Спартанца III-го поколения. Спартанец-058 также отметил, что одного попадания этого оружия было достаточно, чтобы полностью истощить щиты его брони Мьеллнир Мk V. У Стражей Оникса также была способность объединятся в различных целях, таких, как усиление их боевых способностей или для крупномасштабного бурения. Два объединенных Стража могли уничтожить два Разрушителя Ковенанта. Предтечи также построили автоматические турели, которые, подобно старшим моделям Стражей, стреляли голубым энергетический лучом. Эти турели напоминали урезанные модели Стражей, парящих в воздухе и отслеживающих враждебные цели, но в остальном неподвижных. Даже Смотрители Ореолов имели возможность защитить себя от Потопа или других врагов с помощью направленного энергетического луча, похожего на луч обычного Стража, но гораздо более мощного. (Сияющая Искра 343 демонстрирует эту способность в миссиях Floodgate, The Covenant и Halo). Оружие способно истощить щиты брони Спартанца-II за один выстрел. Кроме того, довольно странно и загадочно, почему Кающийся Тангенс 2401, Смотритель Ореола Дельта, не использовать эту способность против Могильного разума. Предполагается, что Могильный разум повредил Кающийся Тангенс, когда захватил его, и отключил его оружие. Предтечи использовали передовые экзоскелеты, называемые Боевой кожей и обладающих неизвестным лучевым оружием. По словам Сияющей Искры 343, Боевая кожа Предтеч была, по меньшей мере, в пять раз более мощной, чем броня Мьелнир. Искусство и архитектура , здание с классической для Предтеч архитектурой.]] Архитектура Предтеч выделяется главным образом своими масштабами, а так же «геометрическим» стилем с преобладающей треугольной темой. Предтечи были умелыми творцами естественно выглядящих сред обитания, таких, как Ореолы, которые были очень тщательно продуманы, с многочисленными конструкциями, кажущимися декоративными. Кроме того, постройки были спроектированы таким образом, чтобы подчеркнуть или улучшить естественный пейзаж, что противоположно современной идее строительства. Замечательная красота архитектуры Предтеч не ограничена сетью Ореолов. Ацтекские камни на Лазурном Берегу, арки и надписи на Сигме Октана IV, запутанные пещеры и трехкилометровый голографический купол под комплексом СВР на планете Предел, древние ступени на родной планете Хрюков и город Предтеч, обнаруженный в глубинах планеты Оникс - все это великолепные примеры архитектуры Предтечей. Большинство из них построено из особого металла, который проявляет высокую устойчивость к износу и другим внешним воздействиям. Построенные из этого металла сооружения простояли 100 000-150 000 лет и до сих пор выглядят как новые. Однако их стойкость к плазменному оружию ограничено (в книге Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Элиты плазменным оружием пробили отверстие в стене здания Предтеч. В Halo 2 сержант Аверай Джонсон разрушил дверь в Зал управления Ореола Дельты, используя плазменное орудие Скарабея). Другие постройки, сложенные из традиционных материалов, таких, как камень, не сохранились столь же хорошо. В конструкции строений используются сложные геометрические формы, сочетание и значение которых, по-видимому, недоступно человеческому пониманию. Предтечи также украшали интерьеры своих строений сложной паутиной выгравированных прямых линий и применяли элементы декора почти ко всему оружию, что создавали. Даже Стражи могут похвастаться маленькими голографическими рукописями вокруг своих "глаз". Архитектура Предтеч отличается от строений Ковенанта в том, что касается интенсивного использования геометрических углов. (Поначалу планировалось, что архитектура Предтеч будет основываться на гладких кривых, дабы придать ей более продвинутый вид. Однако Bungie хотела, чтобы в строениях чувствовалось, что они могут выдержать испытание временем, и спроектировали их более твердыми и монолитными. Гладкий, почти органичный дизайн был позже применен к строениям Ковенанта, которые, кстати, не переняли традицию Предтеч украшать свои сооружения глифами). Космические сооружения Предтеч While the Forerunners' architectural and technological prowess is legendary among the Covenant and UNSC, their masterpieces also extended to the fields of stellar engineering. At least three Forerunner sites, the Shield World Onyx, the Ark, and the Micro Dyson Sphere that holds the Apex, made use of suns where none should exist. The Shield World existed permanently in Slipspace, where solar systems outside of a Dyson Sphere cannot exist, and the Ark was located far outside of the galaxy where galactic material would have been insufficient to form the sun that illuminates the Ark. The sun at the center of the Dyson Sphere where the Apex was housed was abnormally small, in order to accommodate the planet-sized Dyson Sphere. Whether these suns are artificially engineered or simply moved from another star system by the Forerunner is unknown: either would have been an enormous technological achievement. Another known Shield World is the planet discovered by the Spirit of Fire. This world had an outer crust like Onyx, but its inner Dyson sphere was accessed through a long narrow tunnel hidden under one of the planets oceans. Once through the tunnel, the Spirit of Fire had to pass through several "cleansing rings" in order to make it to the center of the planet. This Dyson sphere, unlike the Onyx Dyson sphere, was not separated in slipspace but was actually constructed on what appeared to be hollowed out inside of the planet. This sphere seemed to have had an artificially created sun like the one on the Ark. The Ark is confirmed to be artificial, due to its unnatural "flower head" shape. It is likewise unknown if these are the only stellar engineering achievements the Forerunners made. However, it is clear that manipulation of slipstream space allowed the Forerunners to transport and position these structures throughout the galaxy. Глифы и символы Предтеч Глифы Предтеч основаны на серии кругов сложной геометрической формы. Эти символы можно найти почти всюду, где Предтечи когда-то были, от Земли до Ореолов. Они также изображены на их оружии, технике и одежде. Ковенант скопировал эту символику и перенес ее знаки на рукояти энергетических мечей и на боевые доспехи Элитов. Единственный расшифрованный глиф Предтеч - это символ "Пользователь" ( который также является эмблемой игр серии Марафон и повторно изображен во вселенной Halo). Предтечи в религии Ковенанта Ковенант поклонялся Предтечам как богам и называл их - Древние. Ковенанты считали, что Предтечи исчезли из галактики после активации Ореолов, которые возвысили их до состояния всемогущих богов. Они присвоили многие найденные ими технологии и артефакты Предтеч, и такой поиск однажды привел их на планету Жатва, где состоялся их первый контакт с людьми и началась война между Ковенантом и Человечеством. Святейшими из артефактов Предтеч считаются Ореолы, которые рассматривались как средство, с помощью которых Предтечи стали богами. Ковенанты считали себя наследниками Предтеч, и были уверены, что, определив местоположение всех Ореолов и запустив их, они тоже смогут последовать за Предтечами и стать богами. Ковенанты называли это "Великим Странствием". Интересные факты *Предтечи имеют некоторое сходство (их высокие технологии и то, что они таинственно исчезли) с Jjaro, расы из предыдущей игры Bungie, Marathon. Концепция высокоразвитой вымершей расы, оставившей после себя свои технологии и артефакты, довольно распространенная тема в научной фантастике. *Предтечи были в центре внимания альтернативной реалити-игры Ирис (Iris). *Известно, что последнее время жизни Предтеч и их война с Потопом будет описана в трилогии книг Грега Бира. *В последней миссии кампании Halo 3 в катсцене, где Сияющая Искра 343 говорит Старшине: "Вы дети моих создателей, наследники всего, что они оставили после себя. Вы Предтечи..." Это привело многих поклонников к выводу, что человечество и Предтечи это одно и то же. Однако терминалы в игре рассказывают, что один из Предтеч, Библиотекарь, был на Земле и обнаружил на ней первых людей 100 000 лет назад, собрал все данные о них и построил портал к Установке 00, чтобы отправить их туда. Скорее всего, Предтечи назначили Человечество своим преемником и, вероятно, в целом сделали для вида нечто такое, чтобы их технологии признавали людей. Это объясняет, почему устройства Ковенанта для поиска артефактов Предтеч всегда отмечали людей, как движущиеся артефакты. Галерея File:TSC01.png|Консоль управления системой безопасности Скрытого Картографа. File:TSC04.png|Голографическая проекция Установки 04. File:Glyphs.gif|Найденные в серверах Ирис Halo 3, эти символы предположительно обозначают цифры Предтеч. Если это изображение верно, то Предтечи использовали семь цифр для исчисления, а не десять, как люди. Это также объясняет, почему Предтечи создали именно семь Ореолов. File:82515780-Medium.jpg|Символ на макушке Сияющей искры 343. Этот симбол можно встретить во всей игровой трилогии и на обложке Ghosts of Onyx. File:Forerunner Apex.jpg|Предтеча активирует консоль. File:Forerunner origins.jpg|Боевая Кожа Предтеч в Halo Legends, Origins. File:Cryptum - Cover Wallpaper.png|Пример грандиозной архитектуры Предтеч. На их фоне едва заметны две фигурки. Ссылки Категория:Организации